Back Home
by DarkBluQueen
Summary: Chris returns home after the Kijuju incident for a quick vacation. He just hopes to find his old friend, Jill (for who he had lent his house), but found something much better.


The characters of Resident Evil belong to Capcom.

Back Home

Chris looked out the window of the taxi, the city lights went quickly and cradled him to sleep. Chris had just finished all the paperwork of the Kijuju Mission and would now take a short break between this and the next mission. He not only gave himself to sleep because he wanted to get home and enjoy the company of Jill.

The brunette (she had already painted the hair) had returned to the U.S. soon after the last mission because she had a lot to catch up on and a gigantic series of medical tests to do. Then Jill return first leaving a reluctant Chris to a mountain of paperwork. He had insisted that she stay at his home until things get better.

Half an hour later, Chris was standing in the doorway of his house and was disappointed to see all the lights (except the porch) off, indicating that Jill was already asleep. Chris opened the door with his key and entered. He took off his coat and put on the closet, dropped his bags at the entrance of the room and went into the kitchen. He would eat something and fall into bed.

Once Chris opened the refrigerator, the kitchen light turned on and he heard Jill's voice coming from his left. Chris looked at her and held the air for a moment. She was there, standing, staring at him, wearing only a shirt (that was his) that barely reached her mid-leg and maybe nothing underneath.

- Chris? - She asked approaching

- Ah ... Hi! I mean ... Good night! - He said, straightening up and looking at her.

- I didn't knew you would come today.

- It's ... I wanted to surprise you ... - He said, scratching his head and trying not to look at her legs.

- You should have called me, I would have made dinner - she said approaching.

- Ah ... No need.

- You must be hungry ... Why don't you sit down while I do something for you.

- Jill, I do not want to bother you.

- That's ok, Chris ... You hosted me in your home, it's the least I can do - she said lightly pushing him toward the chair and then turning to the fridge - So you closed the mission in Kijuju?

- Ah ... Yes! - He said, struggling to concentrate. He could not stop looking at Jill, especially in the position she was now. Jill was bend, catching things in the fridge and it made her butt into evidence, and Chris could clearly see her lacy panties.

- That's great! You'll be able to finally relax after three years working without pause - she said closing the fridge and depositing the ingredients on the table. Chris had to take a deep breath and keep his body under control, because reactions were beginning to happen - I have to thank you for everything you did for me ...

- You are my partner and friend, I could not have done less.

- You did much more than that - she said as she readied the sandwich - you have not forgotten me, you searched for me and saved me and so ... - She said finishing the sandwich and put on a plate and putting juice in a cup - I will be eternally grateful.

And then Jill approached him, put the sandwich and juice in front of him. And before Chris could move, she gave a peck on his lips. Chris froze, staring at her as it walked slowly to the other side of the bench and sat.

- So? - She asked smiling.

- What? - He asked, trying to wake up.

- You will not eat? - And the next second Chris took a bite of the sandwich - Is it good? - He nodded - Good ... So ... The agent Sheva?

- What about her? - He asked puzzled.

- How is she?

- It's okay, I guess. We split up shortly after the end of the mission.

- Ah, I was wondering how she was. - She said smiling.

- I can try to get her to contact you - he said finishing eating and drinking the juice.

- That would be good - he finished Jill waited to remove the dish from the front of it and do the dishes.

- It was good, thanks.

- You're welcome. Why do not you go up and take a bath? I'll just finish this and go to bed.

- Alright ... Good night then. - He said a little confused. An hour she was all tender and then was distant.

Chris was passing on the latest happenings in the head as he climbed up to his room and went straight to the bathroom. Chris went into the bathroom and started to undress and was not surprised to see that his body was as still alive with the image of Jill's butt in his head. Chris nodded, stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

He was standing beneath the cold water, both hands against the wall and closed his eyes. Thinking of Jill, thinking on the quick kiss he had received, in her body and could not help but feel his body getting hotter and harder. Chris stayed minutes under the shower, but that feeling would not pass anytime soon. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around the hip and took one for the hair. Left the bathroom to the bedroom and froze again when he saw Jill sitting on one side of the bed.

- Ah, you're still all wet ... - She immediately got up and walked over to him - You have to take better care of yourself, Chris. It's autumn and it's cold, you may end up getting sick.

Before Chris could do anything, Jill grabbed the towel he was holding and started to dry his body, starting with the shoulders. When Jill reached his hip, she removed the towel covering him and wiped his legs. Chris was extremely embarrassed by his current state and the how close Jill's face was from his member.

- Ready! - She said getting up and apparently ignoring the excitement of the Chris's body - But you cannot go to sleep in this state ... - She said staring at his cock - but I can do something for you.

- Jill? - Chris was startled by the speed in which Jill, took off her shirt and got to her knees and took it in her mouth. He was completely surrendered to her.

Chris's mind was in conflict there, at his feet was his former partner and best friend, doing what he always wanted her to do and also Chris was extremely surprised with the current behavior of Jill. When Chris was on the edge, Jill pulled away and led him to the bed, removed her panties and shoved him on the bed and lying on top of him.

- You are so silent ... It's all right, Chris? - She asked, stroking his cheek.

- I'm just kind of surprised ... I did not expect all this… reception.

- I've been waiting to do this with you for a long time ... - And saying that she shifted, forcing Chris to stay on top of her - I had miss you so much.

- I also missed you.

- Then show me ... Shows me with all your strength - and Chris felt her legs embrace his waist and push him closer.

- That's what I want most.

Chris came over Jill's mouth with a kiss and sweeping meanwhile penetrated her slowly. She felt tight around him, but it was the best feeling he ever had. Jill arched her back, which caused her breasts to press against his chest. Chris grab her hips and increased his speed. Jill held tightly on his shoulders and all he heard was the sound of bodies crashing and groans of Jill.

Minutes later the two were lying side by side, panting and happy. Chris turned on her side and wrapped Jill's waist with his arm, spooning her.

- Thank you for the reception.

- That's what my love deserves ... - She said smiling.

- Your love? - He asked arching his eyebrow.

- Yes, because I love you! - Gave him a light kiss that was cut off by a yawn.

- You must be tired, go to sleep now. - He said, settling into bed and covering their bodies with the sheet.

- Good night ... - Jill said sleepily.

- Good evening to you too ... - Chris said kissing her shoulder - my love.

The End.

Well you will have to excuse my English. This fic was write in Portuguese and then translated. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
